Adventures through the regions: The days we lived
by PokemonGuyzGirlzUnited
Summary: The Adventure of two common trainers through out the world


Chapter 1: Strange encounters

Fisherman Matt:  
Today I began my quest to find the golden Magikarp. Now many of you might ask why Magikarp? I admit, other than the obvious perk of it being golden it is totally useless unless it is an extremely high lvl. The whole reason my quest began was because one night I was reading a documentary about different species of Pokémon and I came across a picture about the fabled shiny Magikarp and I instantly became transfixed with the Pokémon. And so began my journey! After hours of research I finally discovered the perfect rod and place to begin my quest. So I set out for the bridge outside of Rustboro. Once there, I began fishing with my trusty old rod, with whom I have caught many a Pokémon. I have been out here all day long constantly searching, knocking out Magikarp after Magikarp, never tiring of my mission. It has been a relatively uneventful day, except at one point this strange person had walked by with a cocky swagger, as if he owned the place. As he walked by, he glanced over at me and gave me a strange look then walked on, I saw him again later in the day, again with the same weird look. As I said, other than him, my day has been relatively uneventful and boring. My quest may seem useless to some people, but to me it means the world...

TeamRocket Red:  
I was walking through town and saw a TeamAqua member arguing with a TeamMagma member. I just ignored them and moved on. I was thinking how much of a joke both of them were, when I stopped by the Notice Board and saw something I found interesting. It was a poster that read "Can't catch your own Pokémon? Learn how to steal them instead. Join TeamRocket today!" I found it funny to think that anyone would ever go to this, and thought it was a joke that someone was playing. So I decided to go check it out. At the bottom it had an address and said to come at night, so I waited a few hours until it was night and went to the location. Once I got there, I was given an introductory lecture and at the end was told not to talk about the rest of what happened. So long-story-short, I decided to join TeamRocket; I even got a cool hat with the logo on it. The next day, I was given a mission to got o the forest outside of Rustboro and find a TeamAqua member and "talk" to them. It had a great payment of 250 poké, so I took the job. After I got out if town, I was walking down the docks and saw the strangest thing in the world (but who am I to judge). I saw a guy fishing with a huge pile of Magikarp beside him. He seemed to have an obsession with the fish. I was going to confront him and ask him what was going on, but I decided not to because I had a job to do. I walked on to the forest and found the TeamAqua member after about three hours of searching. He was harassing a man in a green shirt. I didn't care about him, so I told him to get lost and head back to town. He quickly ran off and I started to talk to the TeamAqua member. He seemed pretty angry mad that I came by and stopped what he was doing. He started yelling at me and pulled out a Pokéball. The battle was pretty short, I sent out my Zigzagoon and used tackle until his Pokémon fainted. He got upset about loosing, so I told him "This is a message from TeamRocket, tell your little friends back at AquaHQ about it!" He ran off and I went back to town. It had been about five hours by then, and when I was back at the docks, I saw that trainer again. He was still fishing, only now his stack of Magikarp was even bigger! It seemed to me, like he hadn't even stopped since I had last seen him. I went back on into town, not sure if he was crazy. I got paid from the RocketHQ and was told I did a great job...

Fisherman Matt:  
You would not believe how boring it can get when you only have Magikarp to fight! Today was another unsuccessful day of fishing, still no sign of the golden Magikarp. Also, you wouldn't believe how many cramps you can get from just sitting, I'm barely able to walk I'm so stiff. That creepy guy walked by again today but unlike last time, he walked up to me. Not wanting any time taken away from my search, I adamantly stared forward never making eye contact so I could avoid a battle. After standing there for a minute or so, he finally walked away, good riddance I say. And so, as today ends, another day of searching approaches...

TeamRocket Red:  
I got a day off, so I decided to go train some Pokémon and maybe cach some new ones. I set out for the old man who lives past the forest by the harbor, he has a wingull and he talks to it a lot. Strangely enough, I saw that guy again in the same spot fishing for Magikarp. On my way out of town, I stopped to say hello to him but he gave nothing in return, didn't move or anything, just sat there fishing. I moved on and taked to the old man, he willingly gave me a ride to a nearby island. Once on the island, I decided to head to a dark cave to train on Zubats. I went to the cave and quickly ran into a Zubat. I used my zigzagoon and knocked it out quickly, this went on until my Pokémon got weak from battle. Not sure how long it took (it's hard to tell time in a cave) I went outside and to my surprise it was late at night. I decided to go and spend the night at the PokéCenter. That trainer is still in my head: Why is he sitting there fishing for Magikarp, what is he doing it for, is there a secret behind them others don't know but he does, or is he just doing research? I find that these thoughts haunt me throughout the night and I can't sleep...

Fisherman Matt:  
So as it turns out, Pokémon can actually get to tired to battle believe it or not. Apparently I spent to much time battling without letting my Pokémon rest and eventually they couldn't battle anymore. Despite wanting to continue my search, I had to go heal my Pokémon, I'm not a Jack-ass that won't take care of my Pokémon you know. As fast as I could, I made a dash to the local PokéCenter and had Nurse Joy heal my Pokémon. On my way back, I caught a quick glimpse of that creepy trainer again, only this time he was walking off from my pile of knockout Magikarp. As fast as I could, I ran up to the pile wondering if he sabotaged any of my equipment I had left behind. Instead of sabotage, I found something of far greater interest. The trainer had left me a note saying that he had seen a strange Magikarp. It is by this note that I assume he meant it was gold! Can you believe it! I leave to heal my Pokémon for five fucking minutes and some random person finds it instead! All I know is that I must find that trainer. If you're reading this, I don't know who you are or where you are, but I will find you and discover every last thing you know about the golden Magikarp!

TeamRocket Red:  
Today on my way back to Rusboro, I was watching the water while I was waiting for the boat to reach the shore and something shiny caught my eye, it looked like a Magikarp, but it was a strange color. I thought of the strange trainer, and when the boat landed, I went that way when crossing the dock. I looked for the trainer but coudn't find him, so by the pile of Magikarp I left a note that read "a strange looking Magikarp, come look for me ~Red" and left it ontop of the pile. I went to town and got a job. My job was to watch the dock for any team magma or team aqua activity, so I went for the job and sat on the dock the rest of the day. No sign of the teams or the transfer, though two little girls wanted to battle me and I destroyed them easily with my Zigzagoon and Grovyle. The rest of the day was boring...

Fisherman Matt:  
I still can't believe that I missed that damn Magikarp! As anyone would be, I'm pissed. I decided to take a break and try and find that trainer today. I went out to Rustboro a started asking around but no leads turned up. Just one more thing to add to my list of terrible things that happened today. I finally decided to give up and go back to fishing, and you wouldn't believe what happened. I spotted that same trainer! I quickly to off running towards him so I could ask him if he was the one who left the note, but he took off running in the opposite direction. I chased that mother-fucker all through the Petalburg woods before he finally managed to outrun me. It's because of this that today was even more shity than yesterday. Whatever, I'm going to keep searching for a little while longer then go back to fishing and hope he shows up...

TeamRocket Red:  
Today, I saw the Fisher in town. I was going to talk to him, but he looked angry so I decided to avoid him. I went to the boss's office and told him I was going to transfer city's. He told me he had a perfect job for me. I accepted the job right away, and went off to Slateport city. On my way out of town, the Fisher spotted me and started running at me. I quickly turned and ran. I escaped his view after about 8 minutes, and quickly ran to the boat. By the time I got to the city it was night, so I spent the night at the PokéCenter...

Fisherman Matt:  
Today has been another terrible day. Along with everything that happened yesterday, my best Pokémon contracted Pokérus! After spending all day to cure him, I decided to go out and train on a few Magikarp so i could continue my search and strengthen my Pokémon back to full health. After I had a few battles, I spotted that trainer again. I started to run after him again but he spotted me and started to run away, but this time I was prepared. I had brought my special running shoes that were faster than my others so I started gaining on him. Once he realized I was gaining on him, he pulled out a Pokéball, threw out his Zigzagoon, and had it use sand attack on me! Can you believe that!? What kind of a jackass attacks a trainer other than Team Rocket!? Once I was able to see again I saw him having his Zigzagoon use surf so he could get to the other side of the lake. By the time I made it over there, he was gone... Anyway, I'm just going to go back to my fishing...

TeamRocket Red:  
That Fisher was gaining on me today. His shoes, that must of been it... I had to use my Zigzagoon. I got my Zigzagoon to use sand-attack to blind him, I learned this trick at Team Rocket Academy, it was super effective. I had just enough time to run to the lake and use surf to get across. I was lucky to get away, no telling what he would do! After an hour of walking to a nearby town, I remembered where I have seen the Fisher before. He was sitting on the docks 3 months ago screeming about dropping his note book in the water! Anyway, the rest of the day was uneventful so that's it for today...

Chapter 2: An unlikely friendship

Fisherman Matt:  
I still haven't seen any trace of that Magikarp. Today began as another long day of searching, but around midday I spotted that trainer again. I quickly hid my gear and jumped behind a bush as he walked out of the Petalburg woods. Not wanting him to run away again, I decided to get smart and use a Pokémon just as he did. I decided to send out my Wobbuffet due to his ability to prevent escape. As he walked by, I jumped out of the bush, releasing my Wobbuffet on him. I walked up to him and demanded that he tell me what he knew about the shiny Magikarp. At first he seemed confused, but then understood. "Oh you mean that golden Magikarp I saw! I don't know nothing." At first I thought he was just being a jerk but as it turns out, he wasn't. I was about to ask him a barrage of questions but then he said "But I do know a guy who does, that is, if you get your Wobbuffet off me." I quickly told my Wobbuffet to return and helped him get up. After he had gotten up and dusted himself off, he started toward the Petalburg woods, looked over his shoulder, and said "Follow me." Despite not being sure wether to trust him or not, I followed after him. As we entered the woods, he looked over his shoulder and said "The names Red..."

TeamRocket Red:  
I got myself in a tight situation today. I got jumped by the Fisher who had a Pokemon that made it where I couldn't run away. He must of took the same class at TeamRocketAcademy, anyway I ended up takeing him into the woods because I told him I knew a guy who knew about the Golden Magikarp. I took him to a crazy person I found in the woods awhile back, then told the fishermen named Matt to go ask him about the Golden Magikarp. I quickly walked away while he was aproching the crazy old dude, but stopped, turning around to find he was really telling him something. I shrugged and turned around again and went back on my way. Hopefully by tomorrow i'll reach the town. I plan on fighting some team aqua and magma members there and possibly the GymLeader too...

Fisherman Matt:  
I can't believe that creep ditched me! I believed I could trust him for five fucking seconds and what did I get? Backstabbed! *sigh* Oh well, at least it wasn't a total loss. He ended up leading me to this strange old man who, at first, seemed insane, but once I stopped to listen to him, he actually knew allot about the Magikarp! What I at first took to be insanity, was actually him going over his notes. He had made specially designed glasses that displayed things on them like a tv. I quickly became engrossed in the conversation we had started to have, and it was a while later that I noticed that Red had ran-off. I latter found out that the old man actually lived in the woods in a remote cabin that was hidden up in some trees. What was really amazing about the cabin was the fact that it supplied a perfect view over all the woods and the lake. Also as it turns out, he had a whole sector of his notes dedicated to the study of my search for Magikarp. At first I was a little creeped out but I moved past it. He has invited me join his research project and stay at the cabin. I'm inclined to accept his offer. Can you imagine how much easier my search will be if I have access to all of his resources?! Anyway, I'm going to sleep on it and give him an answer tomorrow...

TeamRocket Red:  
The taste of defeat after battling the Gym is stuck in my mouth. I got so angry that I ran to the PokéCenter and healed my Pokémon then went out of town and began training. Any one who went close to me I challenged and won, my Pokémon were tired but I kept pushing them. Eventually my Zigzagoon...fainted from exhaustion... It kept trying and trying and I was to angry to notice its weakness, I pushed it and now its nearly dead in the PokéCenter. The nurse said it would be lucky if he pulled through the night. Let me explain why this Pokemon is so precious to me... He was given to me by my grandpa right before he died. My grandma gave me the pokeball and told me this was his last gift. I got this when I was only 5, me and Zigzagoon have been through a lot. If u can hear me zigzagoon... I'm sorry, when you recover I will take it slow... One things for sure, I'm not leaving this bed side for awhile...

Fisherman Matt:  
After a good nights sleep, I decided that I would accept the old man's offer. I quickly went out and caught a few Machop to help me move my stuff. After a few hours work, we had finally finished moving everything into the old man's lab. I noticed how tired my Machop were so I decided to take them to the PokéCenter for a well deserved rest. You wouldn't believe who I saw! As I walked in, I spotted that jerk trainer sitting there looking miserable. Instead of barging up to him and demanding why he ditched me, I went up to him and as kindly as I could (which wasn't very kind) said "What's your problem?" He glanced up at me and it was then that I saw how truly miserable he was. After a brief moment of shock, I said "Hey what's wrong?" (this time actually concerned) He looked over at me and after a minute or so responded "It's my Zigzagoon. I pushed him to hard and now I don't know if he'll make it." I sat there stunned as he told me the story of how he had gotten his Zigzagoon and all they had been through. After he finished, I told him to wait a minute as I quickly dashed over to the P.C. and withdrew one of my most coveted items. I went back over to him and said "Come on." We quickly went up to Nurse Joy's desk and I convinced her to let us into the treatment room for Red's Zigzagoon. Once we were back there, I showed Red what it was that I had grabbed. It was a Max Revive, one of the hardest and most expensive items to get. I handed it over to him and explained to him how to use it. For a few seconds, he just stared at me with tears in his eyes then he quickly used the Max Revive on his Zigzagoon. Almost instantly you could see a difference in its health. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy examined it and told Red that it had made a full recovery and just needed to rest, also that he was able to take it with him while it rested. While all of this was going on, I quietly made my way out of the PokéCenter and headed of toward the Lab. I no longer hated Red as I had, but I still didn't trust him. I don't know, maybe I might one day...

TeamRocket Red:  
I owe that Fisherman my life, he saved my Zigzagoon's life. I need to pay him back. I must find that Magikarp research my cousin had a long time ago, and give it to him. I know it will help in his search. I'm heading home tonight to search through moms house, besides bro wont care, he's been gone for some time. I left the PokéCenter and left for home. Later that night and on my way out of town, I saw some punk trainer who wanted to battle... I couldn't, so I ran away. He laughed, but I don't care as long as Zigzagoon is ok...

Fisherman Matt:  
Despite not finding any trace of the Magikarp, today was an extremely progressive day. After I had gotten all my stuff moved in, the old man took me on a tour of his Lab. You wouldn't believe what-all that old man had in there! With this much technology, it should be much easier to find that Magikarp. After the initial tour was done, I decided to learn my way around the woods so I don't get lost in the future. As I was walking around, I spotted that trainer Red again. This time he was battling an annoying little schoolboy who only had week Pokémon. The battle was actually very short. One thing that I noticed was that he wasn't using his Zigzagoon, which was good because it should have still needed rest, instead of his Zigzagoon he used a Zubat. After a smart use of Confuse ray, the battle was pretty much over (the kids Pokémon knocked itself out). Before the battle was over, I went up into a system of ladders and bridges that the old man had hidden in the woods canopy. From there I was able to watch as Red went all around the woods searching for something. In his hand, he carried a group of papers. I wondered what he was doing, but I had to go back to memorizing the woods below. After I had memorized the woods, I went to the lake to do some fishing. As I was walking out the door, the old man offered to give me a super rod and some special Magikarp bait. I turned down the rod but took the bait, explaining to him about how this was my lucky old rod. That was about all that happened...

TeamRocket Red:  
I spent the whole day searching for the papers on the Magikarp. I found it finally. I knew it was the right paper because it looked like gibberish to me, but what I did understand was it was a map of the Hoenn region with different area's circled. I figured it was where the magikarp most likely are but in the upper left side of the paper, there was Braille. I found this strange, so I copyed the notes down and set aside one for me to translate later. I quickly took off back to the PokéCenter, looking for the Fisher. I asked around town and a guy said he saw one heading into the forest. I took it as him and ran back where I had last left him. I put the notes on the ground, safely binding it in a package with lunch in it, a note on top. I turned to find that the punk trainer I had seen then other day was there. He started mocking me, so I grabbed for my Pokéball then stopped, pulling out my other Pokemon Zubat. Long story short, the punk kid lost. Confusion made him knock himself out...

Fisherman Matt:  
I haven't seen any trace of the Magikarp, although I did find in the woods this strange stone tablet at the base of an old tree. There doesn't seem to be much on it except a map of the Hoenn region. On the map, are four different locations circled and two pictures of some water Pokémon. I took the tablet back to the old man, and he was only able to identify what the two Pokémon were and where the locations are. Although I'm interested in the tablet, I'm going to put it aside and continue to search for the Magikarp...

TeamRocket Red:  
The words are running together! Now all I see are the letters of Braille. It's driving me mad! The Braille means something, it means something about three ancient Pokemon. That's all I got for now, my eyes hurt, it took me 5 days to write what little I've figured out in English...

Chapter 3: Two paths intertwined

Fisherman Matt:  
I had decided that I was going to continue my search for the Magikarp, but I just couldn't get my mind off of the stone tablet. I eventually decided that I was going to continue my research into the tablet, so I programmed the first of the three locations into my PokéNav and set out. As it turns out, the first of the locations wasn't that far away, it was located in the southern end of the desert outside of Mauville. At first it seemed far, but then I remembered the tunnel that they dug outside of Rustboro. It took me a little while to prepare for the trip, I didn't know how long I would be gone, but I was satisfied that I had prepared everything I would need. It was a long journey there, but it was very interesting. On the way I met many more species of Pokémon that I had never seen before. Once I had arrived at the desert, I began to search for the location. As it turns out, the location was a very large group of stones arranged in a weird pattern. I carefully made my way up to the largest stone located in the center, and to my surprise, saw that there was a large entrance hole in the center that lead into a cave of some type. I cautiously made my way into it and discovered that it was actually a large tunnel. As I made my way through the tunnel, I began to see signs that someone else had been here before me. Wondering who had been here first, I became even more cautious. After about a half hour of searching further, I began to approach a left turn in the tunnel, and saw light shining from around the corner and the shadow if someone moving. Slowly I made my way around the corner, and to my surprise, I saw Red! I had no clue why he was here, but I figured that I must be able to trust him after the way we had last met. As I made my way up to him, he turned jumped and turned around, pulling out a Pokéball. After seeing it was me, he quickly put away the Pokéball and said "What are you doing here!" "I could ask you the same thing." I said. "Fair enough. I followed the markings on some notes I found, here look." he said as he handed me a stack of notes. Looking over them, one of the first things I noticed was the fact that the notes had a map with the same markings a the tablet I found. I quickly explained to him about the tablet I had found and how I had made my way here. After we had both told our stories, he invited me to continue searching with him tomorrow. I quickly set up my part of the camp and got ready for sleep, despite nog being able to tell if it was day or night, I still had my PokéNav that told me the time. In the morning after packing up camp, we both set out and continued to explore. After a few hours of searching, we stumbled upon a large cavern that was hidden behind a weak part of the tunnel wall that crumbled when Red leaned against it to rest at one point. On the inside, there was a large chasm that we were only able to cross because Red had a Wurmple that was able to weave a bridge by using string-shot. On the other side, we found that one entire wall was covered in what Red said was braille. While we were in the middle of studying it, the chasm began to shake like an earthquake. After a few seconds of this, a strange Pokémon that I had never seen before, leaped out of the ground and began to attack us. We quickly ran to the bridge and tried to make it across, but the Pokémon attacked us and ripped the bridge in half, causing us to fall into the chasm. To be continued...

TeamRocket Red:  
I have had a hard time writing after having a need to figure out what the notes meant. I stupidly went looking. I followed the notes honestly, and I know what you're thinking, you're thinking "why didn't I pay someone to read them for me?" because...I'm greedy and I wanted to get the work done fast, also I can't say I know any translators. Hell, I looked into it! Braille is a old dead language, the only reason I can partly read Braille is because there is a handy cheat sheet on the notes. Anyway back to the topic on hand. I went to the desert in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea how anyone could of made it here faster then me. I went around the "LONG" way. Someone pointed out to me latter on, that there was a cave I could have went through. I got angry quickly and pulled out a zubat and used confusion on him. He stumbled around alot and hurt himself in his confusion. More trainers walked up wanting to battle me and called me some unkind names, so I pulled out my recently evolved Zigzagoon, I nicknamed him that because he is always mine and only responds to that name, and whooped their butts. It was a decent battle, but my Zigzagoon came out with only one scratch. I went into the desert looking for the tomb of the so called regirock as the notes called him, anyway, after about a hour of searching I found a strange rock formation in the east south part of the desert. In the middle was a big strange looking rock I thought to myself "Red how are you going to get in" then I pulled out the explosives. I primed them on the wall and took a few steps back. I made sure all my Pokemon were in safe spots on my person and hit the red button on my hand held remote and in a big explosion it knocked piles of sand into the air then back down. When the dust/sand cleared, the rock was untouched not a single mark. I ran at it and kicked it, and hurt my foot. stupid rock... This time I went to the south side of the rock and there was already a hole in it! Through past experience, I held in my anger and walked in, well mostly limping. It was dark in there so I had Zigzagoon use flash, covering my eyes so I wouldn't get blinded by the sudden light. When the place was bright, I set off on a long path down an almost endless creepy looking path. It seemed like hours before we got to a left bend that was actually notable, I found this exciting for the fact that for the last 3 hours, I had been walking with no random Pokemon battles not even a Zubat, and that's the second most common Pokemon in the world! When I was looking around the bend I saw a new open area. I quickly walked over there and was looking around, I must have gotten distracted because next thing I know, I heard foot steps. I turned around, pulling out a Zubat Pokéball and then stopped... It was Matt... After long pointless decisions, I invited him to join me. We made camp for the night/day, whenever it was, I was tired either way. We both set up camp, his was far better then mine. I set up a sleeping bag. I think he took camp too-far, but to each his own I guess. After he woke me up, I packed up my sleeping bag and waited for him to finish packing. We then searched. I was happy now, having someone to talk to other then Zigzagoon, who isn't vary talkative. I leaned back on a wall to rest, and fell threw it. Tumbling back, I yelled, it echoing, and got angry. Standing up, I turned looking at the big room I unlocked. I saw a huge chasm, and after little discussion, I pulled out a recently caught Wurmple and used Stringshot to craft a bridge. We walked over slowly and on the other side, we found a wall covered in Braille. I explained this to Matt. After a few moments of reading the Braille, an earthquake hit and a Pokémon showed up. I figured this to be Regirock. I turned quickly, running back, just as surprised by the Pokémon as Matt was that was behind us. Next thing I know, we were on the bridge but something was wrong. The bridge was collapsing under us and we fell quickly into the chasm. To be continued...


End file.
